gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger ( or simpily Freddy) is the main antagonist from the Nightmare on Elm Street series. History ' ' As a human, Freddy Krueger was a relentless serial killer that targeted the children of Elm Street. After being discharged of all crimes when something went wrong with the paperwork, the parents of Springwood burned him alive in his own home. In the ravaging inferno, several demons approached the mortal in his dying minutes and gave him the opportunity to become something much more than any human could ever dream to be. The so-called “Springwood slasher” accepted the offer and became the master of nightmares, a terror that came after Springwood's youth in their dreams. Only one managed to stand up to his terrible power: Nancy Thompson. She was thought to have gone insane while living within Freddy's old home, but she managed to pull Freddy out of the dream world and seemingly destroy him. Her effort was for nothing though, for less than a year later, Freddy attacked again. The Thompson family had moved out, but now Freddy was targeting Jesse and was now attempting to possess the teenager to gain a new body. Fortunately for the boy, his girlfriend managed to help his consciousness fight back and repel the dream demon. Vanquished once again, Freddy's old home was condemned but his reign of terror wasn't over. Nancy Thompson, now a psychiatrist, returned to Springwood to help the children that were having severe sleeping disorders. Once discovering the source of the problem was the returning Freddy, she devised a way to fight back within the dream world. She and several of the youths became dream warriors that could enhance their various strengths in the dream world. Her plan was working at first, but it was discovered Freddy couldn't be killed for good unless his Earthly remains were buried. Nancy's father and fellow doctor retrieved the remains from a junkyard, but sensing something was amiss, Freddy possessed his own skeleton! He attacked Nancy's dad, killing him before he was forced into the ground by Neil. Holy water was sprinkled onto his bones and a cross placed on his skull, but the damage had been dealt to Nancy in the dream world. She died peacefully in her sleep, and Freddy was thought to be finally dead… But the nightmare was far from over. He returned two more times, targeting the dream master Nancy. He was defeated both times, once by Nancy himself, and a second time thanks to the spirit of his dead mother Amanda. With her child safe from Freddy's hands, Alice moved away from Elm Street, but her leaving left the town within a horrible grip by Freddy Krueger. The children were slain and adults kept in psychosis, and now it was time for Freddy to leave. In order to do so, he needed help; help that only his daughter could give. Maggie unwillingly aided the killer into her town, but managed to fight the dream demon away and draw him into the real world. Once outside the world he could manipulate, Maggie stabbed her own father with his clawed glove and then stuffed a pipe bomb in the wound. Freddy exploded soon after, his remains littering the ground around him. The merciless killer was finally slain. In Hell, Freddy looked for a way out. Since his demise, Springwood had forgotten about him completely. His victims’ obituaries were blacked out, his existence was erased, and all those that had contacted were institutionalized and put on Hypnocil. With nobody fearing him, he couldn't come back to strike fear in the hearts of his children, thus he had to turn to someone for help. He searched the outermost recesses of Hell and soon found someone. A killer of enormous potential, the unstoppable Jason Voorhees was tricked into doing Krueger’s dirty work! As a bloody series of killings began to rise, the town once again began to fear the dream stalker. Freddy's return soon came and only a handful of teenagers and a lone police officer were aware of it. There was just one problem: Jason refused to stop killing and return to his grave! Freddy had no choice than to face the Crystal Lake butcher head-on! He possessed one of the teens and drugged the super killer with a heavy dose of tranquilizer. The surviving teens managed to load Jason up in their van and head to Crystal Lake, but within Jason's dreams, Freddy attacked. Freddy’s twisted powers punished Jason more so than anything he had ever encountered, but the hockey masked murderer refused to relent. However, Freddy managed to uncover a hidden fear locked deep inside his opponent’s subconscious: water. The very element Jason was believed to have originally died in, Freddy used it to his advantage. By the time the group arrived, Jason was nearly drowned, but the doses of tranquilizer had finally worn off! Jason awoke, causing the van to crash. Freddy targeted Lori, realizing she had also helped the rampaging Jason awake. Fortunately for her, while Jason attacked the others, her arm was burned allowing her to wake up, and in the process, drag Freddy into the real world like only a few had done in the past. Jason and Freddy began a brutal battle that spanned the length of the camp. From the cabins to the unfinished reconstruction area, the two fought, slashing and hacking away at one another. The two soon wound up on the dock where Lori and Will began to pump gasoline. The gas was ignited, the entire camp transforming into a single ball of fire. With just one arm left, Freddy walked down the dock, holding Jason's machete in hand. Just as he was about to kill the two teens, Jason rose up from the water, impaling the nightmare-spawned killer with his own clawed arm! Falling to his knees, Freddy couldn't believe what had just happened. He watched with wide eyes as Lori picked up Jason's machete and swung it down, decapitating the killer in one swipe. The head and body fell into the water where Jason grabbed it. As Jason returned to his childhood home, he brought with him Freddy’s head. The Springwood slasher was vanquished once again. Powers *Dream Control: Freddy Krueger can manipulate dreams and nightmares to the point where he is near-God in power. There's virtually no limit on what he can do, catching people on fire, telekinesis, changing the environment to his leisure are just examples of his control. In addition, any damage he causes to a being in their dreams will also be reflected on their body in the real world. *Spirit Powers: Outside of the dream world, Freddy Krueger can perform several spirit-based powers. His ability to “haunt” houses allows him to interact with objects and short out electronics. He can also possess a body, absorb human souls to grow in power, and even warp the dream world and real world together, this then allows him to teleport people in their dreams, and they will also be teleported to that area in real life. Resources http://monsterarchives.proboards.com/ Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Slashers Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Fanon InfoCategory:Classic Monsters * Freddy Krueger's body is kept on Goji Island. Category:Ghosts Category:Video game monsters Category:Comic monsters Category:Villains